This background section is provided for the purpose of generally describing the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Headset position is crucial to the audio quality of the headset. There are many variables. For example proper headset position varies from user to user due to variability in head dimensions. And headsets come in several different types. Some headsets have fixed booms and some headsets have a moveable boom. Fixed-boom headsets behave essentially the same as “surfboard” type headsets where the boom is effectively the body of the headset.
One way to achieve proper headset position is to mark the boom to indicate proper boom orientation. Each time before use, the user may use the mark to ensure the boom has the proper orientation. The problem with this solution is that if the headset is worn tilted from the earlier optimization, the setting may be incorrect. This solution also requires the user to examine the headset each time before use, and that is neither desirable nor dependable. Furthermore, if the headset moves, or the boom is bumped out of position, the setting is no longer optimum.
Another solution is to guarantee by design that the headset orientation is always the same when worn. But this solution works only for fixed booms. A fixed boom system also makes it much more difficult to allow for different head shapes, and in addition may cause discomfort.
Another solution is to analyze the user's voice or speech, and if it is non-optimum, warn the user to adjust the headset. This solution requires the user to speak to detect a problem which may waste communication time if it is detected after the communication is started. Also, the user must go through the testing process each time he wants to optimize performance.